


My Sunshine/My Love

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Angst, Blood, But not quite, Composed Character Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), I almost killed eleven, Love Hurts, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Spoilers, Okay Ending, Pet Names, Physical hurt, Protective Erik, chaotic gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: When Eleven comes home from guard duty with a gaping wound in his chest, Erik makes it his job to get his boyfriend to the medical house and back alive and well.Angst will occur but then it'll be fluffy
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	My Sunshine/My Love

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
CONTAINS:  
Angst!!  
Blood & scars
> 
> enjoy (safely)!!

Erik sat at the table shuffling through various papers in his and Eleven’s cozy home at the edge of Cobblestone. He didn’t  _ want  _ to be doing this slow task of course, but El had insisted that he take the day off of guarding the village since he had gotten barely any sleep the night before. Abruptly, the door swung open, announcing what was undoubtedly the arrival of Eleven who had taken over for Erik that day.

“Evening, love.” Erik’s face melted into a smile that seemed to appear whenever El was around. However, when he looked up he saw Eleven stumble inside, a dark gash in his tunic his smile faded instantly. 

“Help.” the brunet croaked.

“Dammit!” he dropped what he was holding and practically flew to his boyfriend’s side. “El, what happened? Never mind, that’s not important right now, we need to get you to the medical house!” Erik would’ve healed him himself, but they both knew he couldn’t heal for shit. Eleven made a sign of protest, but before he could insist that he was  _ fine _ \- which he clearly  _ wasn’t  _ \- Erik scooped him up bridal-style and ran out of the house as fast as he could to the other side of town. More than a few people tried to stop Erik to ask him what was wrong, but he just shrugged them off and continued to run. 

“We’re almost there, El, it’s gonna be alright. Try to stay awake.” Erik tried in vain to keep the sheer panic out of his voice. Eleven’s breathing was shallow, and the center of his tunic was turning from tan to dark red all too quickly.

As soon as he was within three feet of the door to the medical house he kicked the door open with his foot and dashed in. Immediately, his predicament was spotted by a healer and Erik was motioned over. The healer tried to take Eleven’s half-conscious body from the blue haired thief, but he refused to let go, and carried him to a bed in a separate room on his own. 

“I’ll get his tunic off.” Erik said, already starting to undress El. The healer took his arm. 

“I need you to step back, son.” he said calmly. “We can't risk you injuring him any further.” 

“I can’t leave him.” Erik’s voice cracked with despair. He was starting to find it difficult to speak. That couldn’t be right. Erik never cried. He just…  _ didn't.  _ He always had his composure under full control. “I love him, I can't let him down.”

“I won't take you away from him, you can stay here. You just need to let me do my job. That’s not letting him down. That's doing what’s best for his safety.” Erik hesitated briefly before backing away. Hot tears rolled off of his eyelashes and slowly down his cheeks as he watched the healer work on Eleven. He couldn't lose him. Not after all they'd been through together. 

He was scared. 

So,  _ so _ scared.

By the time Erik had dried his face, and wasn’t looking at the scene through a blur of tears, the kind healer was cleaning the blood off El’s chest with a rag. The only trace of the wound was a small, thin scar directly below his heart. The healer said the scar might never go away, but it should only hurt for a few hours. 

“You should both spend the night, just in case. The wound wasn’t poisoned or infected, so it was a relatively quick heal. You arrived just in time. I or another healer will always be available in case you need anything else.” 

**~Time skip maybe an hour to when Erik decides to sleep~**

Erik climbed into the bed with Eleven, trying not to wake him.

He woke up anyways. 

“Hey sunshine,” he muttered sleepily.

“Hey, didn’t mean to wake you El. Just thought I should get some sleep.” Erik replied softly, cuddling into El’s open arms. 

“Tha’s okay.” 

“How are you feeling? What happened?” The shorter pressed. “I gotta make sure my love is alright.” Erik could practically hear Eleven’s smile.

“I'm feelin’ okay, sleepy though. A sabercat got the better of me. How’re you?” 

Erik’s breath hitched. Had he seen him crying? He felt an uncomfortable prickling sensation behind his eyes as the tears came back, threatening for the second time in less than two hours to fall.

“I'm… okay. Now, at least. I was scared, El. I thought I was gonna lose you.” Eleven held Erik even closer as his body shook with fresh sobs. “I can't lose you. I love you.”

“It’s alright, Erik. I’m not goin’ anywhere. I’m not goin’ to leave any time soon. We’ll be okay.” El kissed the top of his blue haired head gently. 

“I promise, we’ll keep each other safe as long as possible. Get som’ sleep for now sunshine.” Erik sniffled and buried his face in the nape of Eleven’s neck. 

“Alright.” he croaked, holding on to El’s chest tightly.

“And Erik?” the taller mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“It’s okay to cry.”


End file.
